happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ripped to Pieces
Ripped to Pieces is season 93 episode of HTFF. Plot At the studio, Dexter is seen helping out Amp to fix their car. He checks out inside the car and turns on the engine. The car suddenly reverse into the main road, causing another car to hit their car. The Journalist pretty much shocked and seems relieved(except Zee and The Clams) when Dexter shows that he's fine. Rigg's truck suddenly shows up and hit the car, tossing the car onto the tree. Dexter still found himself still in the good shape until Lumber cut down the tree, causing the car to falls again into the main road and causing the massive pile-up. The scene suddenly changes into Dexter inside the hospital. Dexter, moarning for his body injuries but luckily survived to crash. As Nurse treating him up, another moarning heard and revealed to be badly injured Squabbles. Dexter sees him and remembered that Squabbles also involved in the accident at the sidewalk. Nurse walks out from the ward after she treats Squabbles. Both Dexter and Squabbles see each other and then try to get a glass of water on the shelf. Squabbles falls off the bed first and then followed up by Dexter, causing him to tied with Squabbles's bandage. Dexter painfully tries to get up until he slipped by spilled water, causing him to falls on the gurney along with Squabbles. They ride out of the room and hit Prongs and crash him into the wall. Squabbles is stuck at the side of the gurney and have his leg to ripped apart by the wheel. Dexter tries to get him up but not realizing he flies out of window, killing Doc with the glass shards. Squabbles is saved by his bandages that actually tied into the pillar but having both of his feet pulled off. The scene, again changed into the ward where Dexter and Squabbles are. Dexter, survived but covered with more bandages and more stiches on his face. Nurse shakes her head before walks out of the room again. Both Dexter and Squabbles once again try to reach to glass of bottle. Meanwhile, Chompy is seen at the waiting room and Jammie seems searching for Clammy. Chompy begin to walks as soon his turns called until he suddenly ran over by a wheelchair, with Dexter and Squabbles tied into it. His broken teeth shoot and impale Nurse's head. Clammy later seen at the corridor and found the glass of water. He begins to drink it until he caught by Jammie. She seems confused by something until her torso smashed into the wall by the wheelchair. Both Dexter and Squabbles fly out the window meanwhile the wheelchair tossed somewhere else. At the other area, Cast is seen happy as he got the full recovery of his leg. He begins to walk downstairs but hit by the wheelchair from behind, causing him to stumbles down the stairs and breaks numerous bones. Squabbles later flies straight into the back of the ambulance. He feels himself safe but not aware that his bandages tied around the wheel. Squabbles begin to torn apart as soon the ambulance begin to move. Meanwhile, Dexter falls and landed on the concrete road. He survived but badly injured and tries to call Tuna to help him out until he hit by a car. Tuna turns around and sees nothing other than a trail of blood. Dexter is screaming in pain as he stuck on the bumper while shredded into the road. It's revealed to be Irin and Zee inside the car. Irin tries to tell something but Zee refuses to stop, causing Dexter completely shredded. They later visit Dexter inside his ward but sees only Clammy, who just finished up his drink, ends the episode. Moral "Know you're one day closer to a full recovery" Deaths *Some Generic Tree Friends died inside the pile-up. *Prongs is crushed into the wall. *Doc is sliced into pieces by broken glasses. *Chompy is ran over by a wheelchair. *Nurse's head is shot and impaled by Chompy's teeth. *Jammie's torso is smashed by a wheelchair. *Squabbles is torned apart. *Dexter is shredded into the road. Injuries *Both Dexter and Squabbles involved inside the pile-up. *Squabbles fell of the bed, foot pulled off and crashed into the window. *Dexter tripped by Squabbles, crashed into the window twice, landed on the concrete road and hit by a car. *Cast broke numerous bones. Destructions *Massive pile-up happened on the road. *The gurney flies and breaks out the window. *The wheelchair tossed into Cast after hit the wall. Gallery Riptopieces3.png|Back to the wheelchair it seems Riptopieces2.png|Tuna being oblivious about Dexter Riptopieces4.png|Zee refuses to stop Trivia *This is the third time Cast got the full recovery. The others are Cast Aside and Paw-tunia. *Dexter's death is similar to Nutty's fate in "A Sucker for Love". *Irin seems aware of Dexter's fate as she sees the organs and blood splatters into the window. *Leif, Germy, Nursery, Paws and Pace are seen inside the hospital. Meanwhile The Mole is the one who killed Squabbles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 93 Episodes